xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Ewar
strange violin, why do you follow me? Ewar was born and raised in the highlands of Arum, where he would train like most any other Arum boy - to be a soldier. Most specifically a mercenary, as is their cultural wont: Arums don't fight for gods, they fight for gold. As the Assassins' Guild of another canon entirely put it: nil mortifi sine lucre. He was there - he was young, but he was there - when the little Arya of Osthos came with her barrels of gold and an unheard of offer to hire all of Arum to fight her battles. He fought under Koleika Iron-Jaw at Mawor, and he would've probably made his clan an excellent sergeant one day, only plans changed when the neighbouring ruin that his chief technically owned became of interest to a foreign lord looking for a new home. are you being played by hundreds? or by one? why is it that i am always neighbour "Did you need something in particular, or is this an exercise in nosiness?" "Nosiness, sir." (to those lost ones) *'Martel' → Ewar considers Martel, essentially, to be his chief. He likes and respects the older man, particularly as a warrior - Martel is, in his opinion, as good as an Arum. (This is far from faint praise.) He's intelligent and interesting, and they share a similar sense of humour. He's someone it's a pleasure to work for and learn from. He's also a psychologically damaged man who's struggling through his recovery, and Ewar feels that Martel needs him. He acts as Martel's right hand and voice of reason as necessary, a buffer between Lord Psychosis over here and the rest of the universe. He's familiar with Martel's history; if he'd known him then, he'd have tried to kill him, and probably failed. He's glad he didn't. *'Dexter Grif' → Ewar doesn't know Grif especially well, but he approves of him. Grif's in Valdis occasionally for instruction with the sword, and when his own work permits, Ewar likes to sit in on the lessons. Lord Martel somehow finds time in his schedule to go and learn about firearms from Grif, and Ewar's considered approaching him as well - but he's not done anything about it. *'Uther Doul' → Master Doul's somebody who had no real trouble earning Ewar's respect. He doesn't know much about him, but Doul strikes him as a decent man with a damn good work ethic, and ... well, Ewar knows fuck all about libraries, it's a good thing he now has someone else to deliver the books the Lord acquires to for shelving and the like. He's...mildly suspicious of his connection to the Brucolac, who Ewar cares less for, but being not unaware of Martel's history and his own loyalty to him, he's not gonna judge. *'Ankhenaten' → Having very swiftly worked out that his accent and unfamiliarity with the name would probably mangle 'Ankhenaten' into something terribly offensive, Ewar dubbed him 'Naten' and thinks he's an endearing little bugger, if clearly nuts. He goes in the box marked 'too smart for his own good' with the Lord, and Ewar would like to keep him on a shelf where he can't get himself into trouble. He's aware that he makes Ankhenaten nervous, but he's just going to ignore it until it goes away. *'The Brucolac' → Mostly, this guy is 'that bastard that got into my castle under my fucking nose', and this doesn't incline Ewar to think well of him. He's also incredibly creepy, so that doesn't help. The Lord seems to like him well enough, now, and find him interesting; with all due respect, Martel's also been known to set himself on fire while he's working. He's willing to consider that the Brucolac might be worth knowing more about, but he's not really sold yet. *'Brody McAdams' → What the fuck My Little Ponies. Stay tuned. (who are forced to sing) *'Candice Monaghan' → Candice is the Lady of the castle, and she is...not like any lady Ewar's ever met before. Why are you, Candice? He likes her, though, and it's very important to him that she approve of him and that he earn her respect. To begin with, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of her (in a lot of ways, this is still true), but he's come to the opinion that she's as necessary to Valdis as her husband. However, he's still going to troll her, because it's still funny and he knows how much he can get away with. *'Eirene' → One of the first things Ewar understood about his job when he claimed it was that as far as the castle goes, Eirene outranks him. In the absence of Lord & Lady, Eirene is in charge. At first, this was kind of weird - but he can get used to a lot of things, and he's got used to this. He's been a little bit in love with her for...quite some time, but as it seemed to be the last thing she needed to deal with and he had no desire to be 'That Guy', it took roughly a year for anything to happen and she really did have to prompt him a bit before he realized it was actually okay to go for it. *'Anna of Cornwall' → Anna is unsettling, but she makes sense to him. She makes the kind of sense he'd prefer to acknowledge from a safe distance, frankly. He considers her one of Valdis's people, due to the responsibility for her Martel's attempting, but while he'd step in if she needed assistance, he really hopes she won't. There's something about her eyes he doesn't like. *'Maria Khirdaji' → Ewar doesn't know Maria especially well; he thinks she's sweet and very pretty, and he likes her well enough, but he'll stab himself in the hand over being alone with her anywhere, because she's also kind of terrifying. The Lord treats her like family, so Ewar mentally shuffles her into what works out to the following: "lowland nobleman's daughter, probably thinks we're quaint rural barbarians, smile and nod when she comes around and explain to the lads with fists why hitting on her is a bad idea, e.g. because if you do, he'll make you very very sorry that you did". He's...not sure what to make of her gentleman, other than having very swiftly ascertained that it's probably going to fall to Ewar to run interference if she brings him around much. *'Lucy McClane' → Look, seriously, what the fuck are the ponies. life is infinitely heavier than the heaviness of all things Ewar is an original character in the Redemption of Althalus universe, played by Dele. His face does not belong to her, neither does his universe, and nor does the poem used here (The Neighbour by Rainer Maria Rilke). Category:Living Category:Characters